Una Noche
by Ao Kyouki
Summary: Una noche. Solo eso necesite para volver a verla...


Nota de la Autora: Este es un One-Shot, que hice una vez para un reto con mis primos, ellos me decían 3 cosas y yo debía meter, en un One-Shot, lo que sea que ellos me dijeran ¿Bien? Ok, esas cosas fueron: Una biblioteca, una banana y un colchón inflable. Pude que me haya quedado medio pobre y corto, pero bueno, lo habia hecho a las 2:00 A.M, mi cerebro no daba para más, en fin, espero disfruten este mini One-Shot

Disclaimer: Los personajes, asi como todo lo relacionado con Five Night's at Freddy's (1, 2, 3, 4), no son de mi pertenencia, son de Scott Cawthon...

"Una noche"

Camino por la casa. Voy a extrañar algunas cosas de este lugar, como la **biblioteca** de mi habitación, siempre iba tomaba un libro y le pedía que ella me lo leyera. Leía tan bien...

Mi estómago ruje, muero de hambre. Me dirijo a la cocina, miro si hay algo bueno en la despensa, pero no hay nada que me llame la atención, me dirijo al refrigerador y encuentro en él varias frutas, tomo de entre ellas una manzana y una **banana**.

Meto la manzana en el bolsillo de mi saco y sigo caminando, me dirijo a la puerta, dispuesto a dejar aquella casa que tantos malos recuerdos me trae. Comienzo a caminar por el oscuro bosque.

Tal vez si ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión todo sería diferente, pero no, ella tuvo que irse y dejarme solo en esta enorme casona que compre solo para que pasemos toda una vida juntos.

\- FlashBack -

Voy en camino a aquella fiesta que, aqui, se acostumbra a hacer todos los años en Enero, este año el tema es "Fiesta de disfraces" por lo que yo voy vestido de pirata.

Ya allí, veo a lo lejos a una muchacha, es hermosa, tiene el cabello corto, lacio, cubriéndole levemente la cara y de un color blanco brillante, esta disfrazada de lo que parece ser un robot o un humano con partes de robot, en fin, lo que sea, le queda muy bien. Camine hacia ella y la invite a tomar algo, a lo que ella acepto sin mucho problema.

— Mi nombre es Mangle, mucho gusto —

— Yo soy Foxy, encantado de conocerte —

Así charlamos por un buen rato, luego le propuse ir a bailar y ella acepto gustosa. Bailamos toda la noche, sin separarnos uno del otro, se la veía alegre...

Han pasado ya 4 años desde que conocí a Mangle, hace ya unos meses le propuse matrimonio y ella, alegremente, me respondió que sí.

Hoy es el día de nuestra boda, estoy muy emocionado y ansioso, me encuentro de pie en el altar, esperando a que Mangle llegue, entre por esa puerta y que por fin seamos marido y mujer.

Pasan el tiempo y aun no llega, la espera me mata, incluso llego a preocuparme de que le haya pasado algo malo.

En ese momento, se ve que la novia entra con su vestido blanco y su enorme velo, la música típica de bodas comienza a sonar, pero hay algo raro, Mangle se acerca a una velocidad algo rápida, parece que esta apurada y su rostro no irradia aquella felicidad que poseía el día en que la conocí.

Cuando llega al altar conmigo, la miro con una cara de confusión, ella me mira con tristeza, me toma la mano y en ella deja algo; El anillo de compromiso...

— ¿Pero que...? —

— Lo lamento Foxy, pero no puedo hacerlo... —

— ¿Pero porque? Tu... —

— Perdóname —

— No me hagas esto... Dime, si hay algo que te moleste, solo dímelo y lo cambiare, pero... Por favor, no me dejes —

— No es que me moleste algo de ti, es solo que... No puedo hacer esto. Adiós Foxy —

Y así, tan rapido como llego, se fue, dejándome solo en aquel altar.

\- Fin Flash-Back –

Y así fue como me dejo, solo, nunca supe sus razones para alejarse de mí, solo se fue, y me dejo sin ninguna explicación.

Sigo caminando por aquel sendero desconocido, cuando me doy cuenta de que llevo en la mano la **banana** que tome, le saco la cascara y comienzo a comerla, recuerdo que esta era su fruta favorita, siempre comía una de estas cuando tenía hambre y poco a poco se me fue pegando la costumbre.

Veo a lo lejos algo, parece humo, camino hacia allí y me encuentro con una casa, no muy grande pero se ve que es algo antigua. Ya en frente de la puerta, me digno a tocar, pero no atiende nadie, es más, la puerta sola se abre, entro, prendo las luces y me encuentro solo con un **colchón inflable** y una puerta hacia otra habitación, entro por aquella puerta a la otra habitación, en ella solo hay cuadros y libros por todos lados, pero entonces algo raro sucede, las luces solas se apagan, dejando toda la casa a oscuras, y solo se ve que brilla una pequeña lámpara.

Salgo de aquella habitación, dispuesto a recostarme en el **colchón inflable** que antes vi, pero no está. La sala está completamente vacía por lo que salgo de la casa y continúo caminando por el extenso bosque, sin rumbo alguno, solo guiándome por mi instinto.

Cuando de repente, la veo, está allí parada, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Yo camino en su dirección, pero ella ni se mueve solo me mira en silencio, ya en frente de ella, levanto mi mano y trato de posarla en su mejilla, pero en el momento en que roso su piel, ella se esfuma y todo se vuelve negro, lo último que logro escuchar es su dulce vos diciendo mi nombre...

"¡Foxy! ¡Ven conmigo!"

 **Fin...**


End file.
